


Soft-porn Snapchat

by writingonpostcards



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Check, Please! [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, Embarrassment, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: A Zimbits fic where Bitty teaches Jack Snapchat, and together, they witness something a little… well, the title says it all, doesn’t it ;)





	Soft-porn Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> Do be warned, this story contains nonsense.

“Why is the icon a ghost?” 

“Uh.” Bitty’s never actually thought about that. “I don’t know. It’s not really relevant though.”

“Okay,” Jack says clearly hesitant.

“Maybe coz the photos go away?” Bitty guesses. “I don’t know. Anyway, show me again.”

Jack takes a photo of himself, taps the screen to caption it ‘selfie’, then hits the arrow. He selects Bitty’s name from his very limited selection, then sends it.

“Perfect!” Bitty gushes, opening the snap on his phone right away. 

Jack has picked up Snapchat surprisingly quickly after he asked Bitty to teach him half an hour ago.

“So now you’ve mastered that, the next thing you can do, as opposed to just sending a single photo or video, is create your own story.”

“What’s different with a story?”

“Well, the story can be seen by anyone you’re friends with, so it’s quicker if you were going to send the snap to everyone anyway, plus you can keep adding to your story and it’ll stay up for a full day.”

Jack’s eyebrows draw down. “But I thought the whole point was that the picture went away after the set time limit.”

“Well, yeah, but if you don’t want it to, you can use the story.”

Jack hums. “What do use yours for?”

“Sometimes I track the progress of my baking. I’ll post a photo of the ingredients, then the dough, then the crust in the pan, and eventually the pie.”

Jack nods and Bitty thinks that he’s getting it. What will really help though, is to see one. Bitty shows Jack how to see whether anyone has any stories up. He’s only got five friends at the moment. No-one does.

“Let me see if there’s any on mine.”

Bitty pulls up the screen and sees four stories waiting to be viewed.

“Okay, here we go. I’ll show you how they work.” Jack leans over closer to Bitty to see the screen. 

Bitty clicks on Samantha’s story, knowing it’ll be safe. They’re always of her dog.

“So you can watch it through for the whole time, or if you tap the screen it’ll skip you to the next part of the story. Here.”

Bitty hands his phone over to Jack, who takes it carefully and holds it right in the middle of them. He doesn’t skip through any of the videos.

After it’s done, Jack turns to Bitty right away with another question. He’s had a lot so far. It’s endearing. “Why would that be a story and not just sent to someone?”

“I don’t really know. Everyone uses the feature differently. Like… Holster normally does television commentary on his. Lardo does them on kegster nights. Chowder always snaps Farmer’s volleyball games.”

Jack still looks perplexed so Bitty presses on the next story, hoping it’ll make more sense to see it in action. It’s his mother’s.

“Remember you can skip through parts if you want,” Bitty reminds Jack. All his mother’s are still images set at ten seconds. Jack taps through them.

When the story finishes he nudges Bitty softly, looking at him with a smile. “She did the baking thing.”

Bitty smiles back and shrugs. “Like mother like son, I guess.”

“Can I do another?” Jack asks politely.

Bitty nods.

There’s only two left and Jack goes for a cousin of Bitty’s from Georgia.

The first image is of Sasha and some friends. Jack taps through. The next image is of someone in a ‘bride-to-be’ sash. The next image causes Jack to tense up beside Bitty.

It’s a naked man. 

Near naked. Enough naked that it’s shocking to be seeing it in this context.

Bitty tenses in response to Jack and the snap story, mouth dropped open in shock. Good lord, he and Jack are watching a snap story of a _stripper_.

The story moves on and it’s a video of the man, clad only in an apron, leaning up against a wall. The camera relishes in a slow pan up and down his very muscled body.

Bitty can’t bring himself to slap the phone away from Jack. Maybe if he doesn’t move or breathe Jack will forget he’s sitting next to him while they look at soft-porn on his snapchat?

There’s another video of the man dancing with the friend, Sasha egging them on from behind the camera. Then one last video of the man twirling around in an exaggerated circle and laughing before the story is over.

Bitty is flushed all over, and not solely from embarrassment. He doesn’t know what to do to relieve the suddenly tense atmosphere of his bedroom. It’s feels another few degrees hotter and the silence is not comfortable.

Jack clears his throat.

Bitty jumps and snaps his head toward him.

Jack is still staring at Bitty’s phone. Should Bitty apologise for traumatising him? Why did he have to teach Jack about that feature. He could have just left it at the basic functions and called it a day. But no, he wanted to spend more time with Jack sitting close to him and now he’s embarrassed and Jack’s probably embarrassed and won’t ever look him in the eye again.

Bitty’s panic has not subsided and the best course of action he’s come up with so far is to fake a muscle strain. It’s probably a good thing that Jack breaks the silence first.

“I didn’t know people really did the strippers at bachelorette parties thing.”

For all intents and purposes, it comes out as a perfectly normal sentence. But Bitty can see the way Jack still hasn’t relaxed.

“I’m sorry, Jack.” Bitty tries to subtlety create some space between them.

“Not your fault. It was actually–” Jack stops and lifts his head. “Actually kinda entertaining, eh?”

He turns to look at Bitty and seems actually like he’s after a response of some sort.

“Oh, I, well,” Bitty trips over his tongue and the halt-tilt of a smile Jack’s giving him, like they’re in on some joke together. _Deep breath_ , he tells himself.

Bitty tries for a chirp. “Might have been more so if you weren’t in the room with me.” It ends up more sexual than intended and Jack raises an eyebrow at him.

“I didn’t mean it like _that_ ,” Bitty tries to backtrack, despite the warmth on his cheeks probably giving him away.

“Mind out of the gutter, Bitty.” Jack chastises.

“I didn’t!”

Jack shrugs. “You said it first.”

“Jack Zimmermann, I–”

Bitty realises Jack is trying to hold in laughter. He pulls an exaggerated frown and points a finger at Jack and Jack loses it, bending over and laughing like Bitty’s only seen a handful of times before.

The tension in the room is totally eschewed for this new hilarity Jack seems to have found, and Bitty is eager to join in with the laughter himself. It takes a while for them both to wind down, because every time one of them stops, they’ll make eye contact and be right back to laughing again, remembering the absurdity of the situation.

Bitty gets a snapchat from Jack later that night. It’s pitch black but over the top Jack has drawn a half decent interpretation of a buff man in an apron.

Bitty starts laughing when he gets it and can’t stop so flips over to shove his face into his pillow.

Another snap from Jack comes through. His face with a stony expression and the words ‘Go to sleep. We have practice tomorrow.’ cutting across his forehead.

Bitty can’t help but send his own reply. A horrible close-up of his face, with the words ‘pot -> kettle’ scrawled in red over the top.

Bitty can hear Jack laughing from across the corridor, and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> originally on [tumblr](http://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/post/158564410298/soft-porn-snapchat)


End file.
